The Son of Hades
by devonbronyboy
Summary: I am not a normal fifteen year old sent into an unknown land. I was sent too conquer it for my father after brother Adoph's failed attempt of taking Earth. The only problem is, I have begun too like the inhabitants, but they might not like me once they see the real me. The fires that burn within my mind and soul are more dangerous than any of my new friends could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of Hades:**

**Warning before reading**

Look, I didn't want too be a half-god

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this tab right now. Believe whatever lies your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try too lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able too believe that none of this happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these text documents-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You may be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it's too, and they will come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Slade, Slade Sharpsword. I gave myself that last name because technically, my parents don't have last names, but I will get to that later. I am fifteen years old. I have brown hair, white skin,and blue eyes. I wear black clothing with skulls most of the time along with an overcoat (also black). Its kinda a family trait but I will get to that later too. You might say that I am...special. Not like a mental special either. I have powers beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but they aren't the kind from a comic book or action movie. No one that gets into a fight with me has a chance of winning, even if i fight with my hands tied behind my back and I am chained to a chair.

How is that possible? Well, in the easiest terms possible, I am a god. Not some major god, like as in christianity. I am talking a greek god. I may be a minor god, but I can kick ass. I am the god of Anger and Hatred. Though Father says I may have one more thing that i control, but I don't believe him.

Oh, my parents? Don't Worry about that. It's just Hades and Persephone. Nothing to be scared of. Not as long as you know how to not upset them. *Smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of Hades:**

**Prologue**

"Seriously Charon? Why do my parents need to se me now?" I asked the tall ghoul wearing an Italian suit.

"I do not question my king Hades nor his wife Persephone. I only follow their orders and make sure they are done correctly. Also, it gets me away from fairing the dead across The Styx" he replied.

"Fine, just use that magic stuff you have and teleport us their" I told him.

"As you wish, young master" he replied and teleported us away.

_**In the Underworld in the Castle of Hades:**_

"You summoned me Father?" I asked the tall man in the black throne that had the appearance of being made out of a bone fusion.

"Yes I did" he replied to me.

"Oh stop being so dramatic you two" My mother said from his right. Hades cast her a quick look to silence her and continued.

"Are you aware what happened in Europe six months ago?" he asked me.

"Let me think, oh yeah, my idiot brother tried to conquer the world for you and failed miserably in May earlier this year" I replied.

"Yes. Unfortunately your brother Adolph was defeated by those Americans who brought a few of Zeus and Poseidon's offspring and that lead to a horrible defeat" he said

"Well, that happens. What does that have to do with me?" I asked

"The Oracle has made a prophecy, and it said that the next child of the 'big three' would either save Olympus, or destroy it. We made a pact to have no more children to avoid this catastrophe" he informed me.

"Okay, well I don't think I would save it" I told him.

"I have little doubt. However, to ensure that you won't get hurt, I have a quest for you to do. You are going to a different dimension to conquer it so when Olympus falls, we will already have a new kingdom to set up shop" he told me with a smile.

"What about the twins?" I asked him, referring to my two younger siblings that had a normal, Italian mother.

"They will be more than fine, I put them in the Lotus Casino" he informed me.

"Wonderful, so now we are all currently immortal" I said.

"Anyway, before I send you on your way, I have a few things for you" he said.

"Cool, what do I get?" I asked him.

"Let me see" he said as he grabbed the sack beside his throne.

"Okay here is your very own Helm of Darkness, an exact copy of my own" he said handing me a helmet

"Next we have a shield of Darkness" he said tossing me a large black shield that had a picture of a helmet in the middle. Of course he put his mark on it.

"Here are the recipes for ambrosia and nectar" he said handing me two sheets of paper.

"Also, I have a vest here for you. This vest can hold anything in its pockets no matter how large or small, and it has these two sheaths which contains two small daggers that have been dipped in The Styx" he said pointing two the sheaths on the upper part of the x-shaped straps on the vest.

I put on the vest under my overcoat and put the recipes in my back pocket. I took up the shield onto my arm and was about to leave when he said, "I do have one more thing for you unless you don't want it"

He then tossed a pen to me and I caught it. "Umm…no offense father, but what will I do with a pen?" I asked him

He was grinning from ear to ear when he replied, "That is the ORIGINAL Anaklusmos, the reason it isn't the actual one that was designed for Hercules is because it contains a dark energy that was too far to powerful for him too control. I think that since I can handle it, there is a pretty good chance that you can too. Zeus himself can not touch this blade because of its raw power" he said smugly

I took the cap off the pen and watched it change into a silver sword with a golden handle that had ancient greek symbols of power along the blade. It shown brightly in the shadowy atmosphere of the castle.

"Do well, my son. It is your duty to capture this realm before the others discover it. If there are inhabitants, as I am sure there are, it is your job to make them subject too our will. Good luck, and don't get seriously injured" he said with a smile

"Don't worry father, I will have this done in no time' I told him as a bright light enveloped me and I felt myself leave the floor and with a flash, I disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of Hades**

**Chapter 1:**

**My arrival**

When I could see again, the first thing I noticed was that this place seemed to have rather cartoonish coloring to everything. The grass, the trees, the buildings, they all looked like those stupid comics and propaganda cartoons the government in America had used to inspire Americans to join the fight against the Nazis.

The second thing I noticed was that I was in between a town and a forest. The forest was dark and seemed like it probably had a few monsters in it. I might go in there later if I want a good monster fight later.

Just as I was thinking about the forest, a small unicorn that was purple with a slightly darker purple mane that had a pink stripe in it emerged from a building that appeared to be a library and the unicorn was TALKING! Not only was it talking, but it was talking to a small dragon that was on its back. They appeared to be heading in my direction so I decided to walk around the edge of the town to get a better idea of what this place was like.

Lugging my gear into a more comfortable position, I tapped the helmet on my head and I turned into shadow. I moved closer towards the pair and found out they were heading towards me.

"Twilight, did that thing just disappear?" the dragon asked the pony with a tone suggesting fear.

"I think so, but it was more like it melted into shadow" replied the purple unicorn whoi assume is Twilight.

"Do you think we should tell somepony?" asked the dragon.

"I don't know Spike. It would be a good idea, but we may have been seeing a strange shadow" she said to the dragon.

"Wait, do you feel that tingling feeling?" Spike asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I noticed it too but I thought it might just be humid air" the Unicorn said.

"Why don't you try that reveal spell?" Spike asked her. Twilight facehooved herself and began casting the spell which made her horn light up. She waved it in my direction and she had a deep look of fear and excitement on her face.

"Spike, go get the others. We have a strange thing on the lose" she told the dragon and he waddled off as fast as he could.

"Okay, are you gonna talk or do I have to use this?" she asked me while pointing at her horn with a hoof.

I tapped my helmet and became visible again. She let her spell go and stared at me like I was going to attack at any second. At that moment a mixed group of ponies, Pegasus, and another Unicorn came up to Twilight and gasped when they saw me. I saw Spike a ways behind them and I figured these were the ponies Twilight had asked Spike to get.

"Twilight, what in tarnation is that thang?" an orange pony with a blonde mane asked her.

"AppleJack, if I knew I would tell you" Twilight replied with a tone of frustration.

"Umm…I could tell you" I said which surprised them.

"Well then get talkin!" A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane demanded as she flew up in my face.

I was slightly anoyed by what she had done so I lightly grabbed her and gently set her down in front of me.

"Tell you what, you don't do that again and we will share a few details with each other" I said too the pegasus.

"My name is Slade. Its nice too meet you. Well, most of you" I said with a glance at the pegasus.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!" She proclaimed boastingly

"I am Rarity" a white Unicorn with a purple mane said.

"I'm AppleJack. Pleased too meet ya!" The orange pony with the blonde mane said too me while shaking my hand with both her front hooves.

"I...I'm Fluttershy" a yellow pegasus with a pink mane said in a very quiet voice.

"I'mPinkiePie! Ohsinceyou'renewintownIhavetothroughyouaparty" was all I heard from a pink pony with a pink mane before she range off in a pink blur.

"Yeah, ignore that. I am Twilight Sparkle. Personal student of Princess Celestia" Twilight said with an air of proudness.

"Okay. So what is this place?" I asked them.

"Right now you are in PonyVille, Equestria. Ruled by Princesses Celestia and Luna. The sun and moon sisters" Twilight informed me.

"So, what exactly are you?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there is a lot of depth too that. Technically I an a human, but I am also one of the minor gods of the Olympian race" I told them and the five ponies looked slightly confused.

"A god?! What sort of natural thing do you control?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Well umm...I'm kinda the god of Anger and Hatred..." I said while my voice seemed too get quieter.

The reactions were very interesting. Rarity, Twilight and AppleJack had confused looks on their faces. Rainbow Dash was looking at me like I might attack her. And Fluttershy had a look of simpathy.

"Wait, if your the god of Anger and Hatred. Then how come you didn't attack Rainbow?" AppleJack asked and the others agreed.

"Just because of am the god of Anger and Hatred, doesn't mean that I can't control myself or be nice. Actually, that might be because of my mother" I told them.

"Who are your parents?" Twilight asked.

"My father is Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld. Guardian of the entrance too Tartarus. My mother is Persephone, a minor goddess of nature and kindness" I told them.

"So why are you here bub? Are you here too kill us or something?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she flew in my face, again.

I grabbed her and put her on the ground the same way as last time. Which seemed too surprise the group even more.

"Wow, you must be quite in control of your emotions too not want too hurt Rainbow Dash after that" Rarity said in her European accent.

"Trust me. She's a fly right now. I just brush it off and keep going. No need too swat because it doesn't know any better" I said.

Rainbow Dash stood there with her mouth gaping open. She probably thought I had either insulted her or challenged her but she's a deer in the headlights right now.

"Wow, I need too inform Celestia. Hey Slade, would you mind coming too my library home so I can do a few things?" She asked me.

"Did you say library?! I am so there! Tell me which building!" I said and she pointed at a giant tree that has a balcony with a telescope on it and there's a sign outside that has a picture of a book on it. I sprinted too the library and practically threw myself inside.

"Well, looks like we have another egghead in town" Rainbow said and the ponies laughed as they walked into the library.

I was already reading a history book when they came in and I was already ten pages into it.

"What took you gals so long? I'm already past the first chapter" I told them and Rainbow muttered 'egghead'. "I heard that" I said as they walked in.

"Hey Slade, do you mind if we go in the other room? We have a few things too talk about" Twilight said.

I waved them off and they went into the five ponies plus Spike went into the other room. Normally, most people would think it strange if a group leaves you alone, but the thing I learned is that information is easier obtained threw stealth.

I walked over next too the door and sat in a beans bag chair with the book open in my hand. I heard the others talking just behind the door

"Okay Spike, send that letter too Celestia. Ahead needs too know that there's a human in Equestria" Twilight said.

"No offense Twi, but why is this such a big too do?" AppleJack asked

"Because the human race was once native too Equestria, but one day they started doing horrible things and they were banished too another Universe" Twilight said.

"What could they possibly have done? He seemed quite charming too me" Rarity said.

"That's just it, I don't know. The book I read didn't say. The only thing mentioned in the book was a prophecy about a single human returning, and that that human would either be really good for Equestria, or really bad" Twilight said and the room went quiet.

"What does the really good or really bad part mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"It means he will either protect and save Equestria, or plot against and help in Equestria's downfall" Twilight said.

"Wow, maybe I should be nicer too him?" Rainbow Dash askes.

"Well, just don't act like you just did and you should be fine" Twilight said.

At that moment I heard a burp and smelled smoke. I am willing too guess Spike had something too do with it but I got quite a shock after I heard what Twilight said.

"Wow, I think that's a new record for response time" Twilight said happily.

"What does it say Twi? It might be important" AppleJack said.

"It says, 'Dear my most faithful student. This is very important and make sure you pay attention too every detail. The Olympian council agreed too take Humanity too their Universe thousands of years ago because of how similar they are too each other. Technically, he is a human and Olympian but he is not part of the high council. However, we should still respect him as a god too some degree. He is more than likely the human of prophecy and it would not be good for us too offend him in any way. Anger and Hatred are powerful emotions and can be used too protect or be used too destroy. It would be wise if you and the elements become friends with him, and if possible, form a relationship with him. Sincerely, Princess Celestia" Twilight finished.

"Wow, this is really important. Rainbow Dash, I suggest you stop getting in his face. I'm not sure if a human could fall in love with a pony though" Twilight said.

"This is simply horrid! The poor thing just got here and now we have too make sure we have extremely good manners towards him, right AppleJack?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, but mabye he isn't very proper though" AppleJack said.

"Just don't do anything that might upset him girls. Come on, lets go see how he's doing" Twilight said too the group.

I was still pretendimg too read the book when they came back in. I pretended too be too interested in the book too notice them coming back in.

"Hey Slade, how are you?" Twilight asked.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"We don't want you too feel alone or anything. Hey, are you hungry? There's a really good bakery in town that you would like" Twilight said.

"Sure, but I probably don't have the right type of money though" I replied.

"That's okay, since your new its already taken care of" Twilight said acting casual because she and the girls knew that Pinkie had set up a party.

"Alright. Well thanks. Let's go" I said and got too my feet.

As we walked into town I couldn't help but notice all the stares I got from other ponies as I walked down the street towards the gingerbread house looking building Twilight and her friends pointed out too me. These ponies probably haven't seen a human before, making me twenty percent cooler.

When we reached the place, I saw a sign that said its called 'SugarCube Corner'.

"Well, ladies first" I said too them and I noticed a couple of them blushed.

"Well, thank you for the offer Slade. But I think that you should go first" Rarity said.

"Uhhh, okay" I said feeling slightly confused.

I opened the door and was greeted by the loudest 'SURPRISE!' I have ever heard.

There's a banner omg the ceiling that says 'Welcome to PonyVille' along with a bunch of ponies sitting at the tables I don't even know.

I saw Pinkie Pie and immediately understood. I remember her saying something about a party before she ran off.

"Were ya surprised, huh huh huh? Pinkie asked me.

"Yes, very surprised. That's the pointed though right?" I asked her with a grin.

Yep! Come on, lets party!" She said and pulled me into the middle of the room where other ponies were dancing.

"No offense Pinkie, but I might dance later. Those treats look really good" I said looking at the buffet.

" Of course they look good. I made them myself!" She said.

"Wait, do you own this place?" I asked in amazement.

"No silly! I work and live here, but the owners are Mr. and Mrs. Cake. That's them over there" she said pointing towards two ponies standing behind a counter wearing aprons.

Come on, I'll introduce you" Pinkie said grabbing my hand.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake. This is my our new friend Slade" she said too them.

Mr. Cake is a yellow pony with an orange mane and a few freckles. Mrs. Cake is a blue pony with a pink mane that has a slight puffiness but not as much as Pinkie Pie's.

"Nice too meet you Slade" they both said.

"Nice too meet you too. Thanks for the party" I told them.

"Trust me dearie, parties are all Pinkie. We love having her here though. She gets us so many customers when ponies try the food and then they come back here and place orders for more some other time" Mrs. Cake said.

"Wow, who knew a party could be good advertising?" I said and they laughed.

"Well, why don't you try the special. Its the chocolate cupcake with the black frosting. New recipe that we're trying" Mr. Cake said.

"Sure, I'll try one" I said.

I grabbed one of the cupcakes and took a bite. Woah! This shit tastes awsome!

"Well dearie, what do you think?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"This is one of the best cupcakes I have ever had! As soon as I get some money I will definitely be coming back here!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it!" Mr. Cake said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later" I said too them.

"Yes, nice talking with you Slade" They called too me as I walked into the croud.

I sat down at a table in the back and observed the crouds of ponies. They all seemed too be having so much fun. I can't believe my father wants too take over this place, its so peaceful and friendly.

Then, I heard screeming and a loud growl outside followed by loud thuds. I ran out the door while everypony else sat there with confused looks on their faces.

When I got outside I immediately saw the cause of the commotion. Coming down the road was a fully grown Hydra with five heads. I pulled out the pen that becomes Anaklusmos when I take off the cap.

I looked at the beast and yelled, "Hey long necks, looking for me!"

The beast came at me and I ran towards the edge of town where less damage would be caused. The Hydra turned and followed me.

When I got too the edge of the forest and the town I turned around and uncapped Anaklusmos. The beast seemed startled by the blade and backed up a little. Oh, I forgot too mention my father and myself can talk too monsters and also understand them. But I was still surprised when the Hydra talked too me.

"Where did you get that?! The original was thrown into the deepest part of Tartarus" it said.

"My father, Lord Hades of the Underworld retrieved it and gave it too me" I told the Hydra.

"He is a fool too give it too you. Do you know what that blade is capable of?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and I, also know that if you don't get lost you will taste this blade in your gut" I replied.

"You wouldn't ever get close enough, young hero" he laughed.

"Well, mabye you should do some research, because I am not a hero. I am one of the minor Olympians. My father is Hades, and my mother is Persephone. I am Slade, god of Anger and Hatred!" I exclaimed too the Hydra.

He looked into my eyes too look at the deep red fires within my sockets.

"How did you come too be here?" He asked me.

"I would ask you the same question" I replied.

I then noticed the girls coming towards us. I have too get rid of this Hydra soon.

"Tell me, what is your name Hydra?" I asked it.

"My name is Hugo, but why does it matter? You just want too kill me" he said.

"Not really, I just wanted too keep this place from damage. Go back into the forest. I will seek council with you sometime in the near future" I told him.

"Okay, but you aren't going too kill me, are you?" He asked.

"Not unless I have a very good reason too" I replied.

Hugo walked into the forest and I turned and faced the girls.

"Umm, Slade. Did you just talk too that Hydra?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, its something I inherited from my father when I was born" I told her.

"Interesting. Well, the party is over and its getting dark out. Do you needs a place too stay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I would hate too be a burden" I replied.

"Oh that's nonsense dear. You simply must stay with me. You saved the town" Rarity said.

"Well, thank you Rarity" I said.

"Well, come along. We'll see you girls tomorrow" Rarity said too the others.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said.

"By Slade, see you tomorrow!" They said as we they walked off in different directions.

"That's my place up there, Carousel Botique" she said pointing too a place that's kinda round like a, well...carousel.

I opened the door and stood aside for her too enter first

"After you Ma'am" I said too her.

"Why thank you Slade. You are quite the gentlecolt" she said as she walked in.

"The guest room is the first one on the left. The bathroom is the second on the left" she said too me.

I went into the bathroom and washed up. Then I went too the guest room. I hardly paid attention too the fancy curtains and furniture as I took off my coat and and vest and set them un the stool next too the bed. I laided down and thought about today. It was an okay first day. Met some ponies, had a party, and met a Hydra named hugo.

I heard Rarity go into her room and I thought about what the princess said in the letter. 'Become friends with him, and if possible, start a relationship'. I know how love can control anger, but I don't think I could start a relationship with these girls. Between the fact that they're ponies and that the last time I had a girlfriend, I had my heart torn too pieces, I don't think there's much chance.

I don't think I can't be friends with these girls. Not with the Powers I possess. The powers of Anger and Hatred aren't easy too control, and I don't want too hurt anyone. Physically or in any other way.


End file.
